The Sorrow of Love
by AvenaCookie
Summary: It is Valentine's Day and both Maxxie and James are looking forward to this day! Plans were made and date set at the cafe but someone believes that plans are made to be broken. Maxxie/Tony! James/OOC!. Maxxie/James eventually.. Maybe...


Summary: It is Valentine's Day and both Maxxie and James were looking forward to it. Plans were made and date set but someone believes that plans are made to be broken.

A/N: I really didn't like that Skins didn't develop Jaxxie story line up.. So I figure that they left it up for me to have my way! The title comes from the poem by William Butler Yeats.

.

.

.

**The Sorrow Of Love**

_The Quarrel of the sparrow in the eaves,_

_The full round moon and the star laden sky,_

_And the loud song of the ever-singing leaves,_

_Had hid away earth's old and weary cry,_

_And then you come with those red mournful lips,_

_And with you came the whole of the world's tears,_

_And all the sorrows of her labouring ships,_

_And all the burden of her myriad years._

_And now the sparrow warring in the eaves,_

_The curd pal moon, the white stars in the sky,_

_And the loud chaunting of the unquiet leaves,_

_Are Shaken with earth's old and weary cry._

Maxxie took a look at himself in the mirror and flexed his back muscles. He looked so good he thought while the pink shirt he wore showed off his tone body. His pale blue jeans and green belt that had little yellow roosters on it matched so well. He felt so nervous since today was Valentines day. The day before James had asked Maxxie to meet him at the steps of the café before college and the outfit he picked out for today would not do. Lately James was busy with course work that they had hardly any time out together. He had to look extra special for James. He looked at his art table and saw the red wrapped box sitting there with a pink bow.

Maxxie took one last look at himself and decided he looked perfect. He placed the box in his bag and swung the back over his shoulders and left his room.

"Ow, you aint going to eat some breakfast?" Maxxie's dad said between bites.

"Nope. Such a good morning for a walk." Maxxie had an extra skip in his step and grabbed a slice of toast off the table. "Bye!" Maxxie rushed out of his flat and took the stairs two steps at a time.

.

.

.

James was too early. Just too early. He kept looking at his watch and ordered another cuppa while waiting for Maxxie at the outside table of the café. He knew he was early but he couldn't sleep. He held a red rose and a gift wrapped in hearts wrapping paper. He knew Maxxie was going to come right down the street in front of him and just kept his attention straight ahead. He never noticed two people talking behind him around the corner just about to ruin everything.

James looked at his watch again and took another sip of his cuppa when something covered his eyes. The blindfold was on tight while he felt teeth nibble his right ear. James inhaled and knew that aftershave smell. "Maxxie… " James whispered when he felt two fingers press against his lips to silence him. James felt Maxxie turn and sit in front of him and held James' hands across the table. Maxxie stood up and kissed James fully on the lips.

Maxxie was about to cross the street when his heart sank to the floor. Maxxie knew he was early to the meeting but now he figured why James has insisted on a certain time. Not to be caught with his other boyfriend. There was James holding hands with someone else making out right there in public. His vision clouded up from the tears he forced himself to not let them fall.

"Hey Max. Got Michelle these nipple pasty's for today. Think she would like them?" Tony walked right next to Maxxie and turned to see what Maxxie was staring at. "Isn't that James?" Tony laughed a bit and placed an arm around Maxxie. "His new bloke isn't too bad. You guys over?" Tony took out his mobile and took a few pictures of the two new happy couple.

"No.. Just.. Shut up Tone." Maxxie shook off the shock and headed towards college.

"I could of done better though." Tony grinned and caught up with Maxxie. "There are plenty of others. Bet your bedpost has more notches then mine."

"Shut up Tony."

"Come on Maxxie.." Tony smiled as he wanted to know more details. "James didn't look like a good shag anyways. He looks like.."

"Shut the bloody up Tony! I have a play to rehearse and right now I don't need your shit!" Maxxie yelled and walked a bit faster. Tony decided to stand down and knew he would have other chance later. Right now he had a few picture texts he had to do.

.

.

.

James felt the warm lips against his. He opened his mouth to invade Maxxie's mouth with his tongue when he felt something wrong. He was going to pull away but Maxxie pressed forward more. He placed his hands on James' face and held him there in place. James reached for his blindfold and pulled it off quickly. He pushed Maxxie away from him and saw it wasn't Maxxie at all.

"What.. The.. " James began to say and looked around wondering what kind of joke this was.

"That was something." The guy spoke and lit up a fag in front of him.

"Who are you? I'm suppose to be meeting someone and its definitely not you."

"Yup. I know. Maxxie right? The name you whispered." He teased and saw James clenched his fists. He was getting angry. The guy just laughed and leaned back on the chair. "Don't worry, he saw us. Imagine the ideas he was getting."

"Why would you do that!"

"The money was good. But this aftershave really stinks."

"You got paid to.. Forget it. I have to explain all this.. "James stood up and gathered his things. He had to see to Maxxie and explain all this.

"Happy Valentines Day…."

"Shut up…"

.

.

.

Maxxie had gotten throughout the first two classes alright and focused finally once on the lessons being taught. Everyone seemed to have kept their distance since Maxxie also received the text that Tony sent to all his contacts on his phone. There was a photo of James kissing that other guy with a valentine day tune attached to it. Maxxie had ignored all the questions of how he was and buried his head into the script he had already memorized but thought it was the best cover. He sat alone at the grassy field but was soon surrounded by some of his mates.

Maxxie looked up and saw Sid, Chris, and Jal looking down at him. Sid had taken a seat on the grass and was silent. He wasn't going to say anything until Maxxie wanted to speak.

"Hey Maxxie, you alright?" Jal asked as she sat down next to him.

"mmhm" Maxxie replied and kept his head down into the script.

"Come on mate, what James did was fucked up. Here.. Get the first puff.." Chris sat down and lit up a spliff. Maxxie took it and inhaled the smoke. He coughed a bit an handed it back to Chris.

"Something new?" Maxxie asked

"Just a new combination I am trying out." Chris smelled it and smiled.

"its good." Maxxie felt a bit light headed and wanted another puff. "What do you call it?" Maxxie wondered, he knew Chris named all his spliffs by the ingredients he mixes.

"Was going for cloud six 49 because it was the six cloud I saw that looked like the number 49. But I will now call it.." Chris lifted the spliff up in the air. "Free and single cloud six." Chris laughed and took puff.

"Or heartbreak cure." Tony pitched as he too sat down next to Maxxie and took his script from him. "So stop avoid us and talk."

"Oh right Tony, after you sent those pictures. Just how cruel you can be that…" Jal snapped at Tony. Maxxie grabbed the spliff from Chris and started to finish it.

"Oh Jal, its reality. We all knew it was going to happen. This is why you don't keep relationships in college. it's a time to be free and not bind to someone."

"Oh really? What about Michelle?" Sid adjusted his glasses and asked Tony.

"What about it?" Tony grinned and looked at Maxxie. Maxxie couldn't take this. He got his bag and started to walk off. Tony rolled his eyes as everyone was looking at him and followed Maxxie. Maxxie turned the corner and leaned against the brick wall. Tony caught up and stood right in front of him. "Don't let him get to you. If you want to switch sides, I can think of some girls who would…" Tony did not see the punch coming. He recovered quickly and caught Maxxie's swinging arms in mid air and pushed him hard against the wall.

"Stop it! Just shut up! I.. I really loved him." Maxxie struggled and tries to push Tony off of him. Tony pressed his body against Maxxie and grinned.

"I know. You have to move on. Maybe if you need to just forget and have a good shag.. We could.. "

"What?" Maxxie whispered and saw in a distance that James was coming his way.

"I have to repeat myself.. I asked… " Tony was stopped in mid sentence by Maxxie's lips over his. Maxxie pulled Tony close and ran his hands over Tony's backside.

"Um.. Maxxie?" James spoke and wondered what was going on. Tony and Maxxie kept kissing so passionately that made James think if this talk was really worth it. "Maxxie?" Finally Tony pulled away and looked at James up and down.

"We were busy." Tony leaned next to Maxxie and rubbed his hand against Maxxie's flat stomach.

"I need to talk to you." James began when Maxxie raised his hand.

"Save it. I guess I always knew… you haven't had time for me. You were always busy with course work.. You hardly came over to my rehearsals. I guess I was stupid not to see the signs. But I saw you this morning….Those excuses you gave me are shit. You just wanted to be with your other boyfriend! What was I then? A side shag?"

"Maxxie, let me explain."

"Forget it James. Go take your fucking new boyfriend and I will take mine." Maxxie grabbed Tony's hand and pulled him towards the bathroom.

"Maxxie.. Just.. "

"Fuck off James." Maxxie grinned. He pulled off his shirt and threw it at James… Maxxie grabbed the box on his bag and threw it also at James.. "Coming?" Maxxie spoke to Tony while Maxxie loosened his belt. Maxxie went into the bathroom and Tony smiled at James.

"If you hurt him… "James warned. His eyes were watering but he wouldn't cry in front of Tony.

"You already did that and you are lucky I have to go give him a good fuck or I would have to beat you for hurting him. Now fuck off." Tony went into the bathroom and locked the door from the inside.

"That was good. That was…" Tony began again only to be cut off by Maxxie kissing him. Tony was shocked, he thought that Maxxie was just acting to get James back.

"I need you Tony." Maxxie said between kisses and pushed Tony against the sink.

"Maxxie.. Stop.. I.." Tony saw Maxxie's eyes and saw that whatever the contents of the spliff was having a strange effect on Maxxie. His eyes were glossy and dilated

"I need you. Now.." Maxxie placed his hands inside Tony's trousers and let his fingers crawl down into Tony's underpants.

"Max.. I.. shit.. " Tony leaned back and held onto the sink while Maxxie's fingers were… magic. He closed his eyes and let Maxxie explore. Maxxie lifted his hands out and started to push down Tony's trousers down when Tony had to stop this. This wasn't the way he wanted Maxxie. Not after Russia when he was pissed. He pushed him off and started to zip up his trousers again.

"Tony.. " Maxxie moaned, he just wanted to be touched and loved right now.

"Not like this."

"Tone."

"No Maxxie. Not like this!"

"No.. I.. going to be sick.. And… " Maxxie rushed to the nearest toilet and started to throw up. Tony was by his side while Maxxie was hunched over the toilet, rubbing small circles against his back. Maxxie heaved once more before leaning into Tony and started to cry. He needed to let it out and Tony held his friend close and comforted him.

"You know you are not a complete asshole." Maxxie said that made Tony laugh.

"Well tell anyone and next time I will fuck you." Tony joked

"Shut up Tony.." Maxxie whispered.

.

.

.

The play was about to begin and Maxxie had to get into character. He knew his lines and knew that this play was about to start so he had to forget about his life and focus. He took a step outside to get some fresh air. He leaned against the wall in the dark shadow of the auditorium. He looked up to the sky and was surprised to find it a clear night sky. The stars were out and the moon was bright.

"It was perfect. Thank you. Yes he saw." Maxxie heard the voice and knew it was someone he wanted to stay clear of. "Maxxie never knew." Maxxie heard his name and was curious on what was being said. He turned the corner a bit and saw Sketch talking on her mobile. "Yea, you were fantastic actor. Kissing James like that looked very real." Sketch laughed when Maxxie couldn't take anymore of this.

"What the hell did you do!" Maxxie yelled at Sketch.

"Fuck!.. I.. oh Maxxie hi.. I.. " Sketch held on to her mobile and smiled at Maxxie. Secretly trying to snap some photos of her love with her phone camera.

"What the hell did you do to James?" Maxxie demanded. He normally wouldn't ever yell or raise his voice like this but if something happened to James because of Sketch… he wouldn't know what he would do. "Tell me!" Maxxie took a step towards Sketch, reaching for her mobile and wanted to see who she was talking to.

"Give it back!" Sketch tried to reach her phone but Maxxie pulled it out of her reach.

"You need help! Tell me or I delete all your photos on your fucking mobile."

"No!… I… Paid my mate to ruin your meeting. I overhead you two yesterday and.. So what? He said that James kissed him back" Sketch smiled.

"Maxxie, its time…" The director came out and spoke to Maxxie. The play was about to begin.

"I so hate you.. How could you.." Maxxie threw Sketch's mobile and turned to leave.

"Ask yourself that same question! Georgie found out about you shagging Tony in the bathroom. Don't you see no one else loves you like I do? I did you a favor!" Sketch yelled and looked at her mobile. Everything was deleted. "Maxxie!"

Maxxie heard Sketch scream but he didn't care. Right now all that matters was James. He had to talk to James. Maxxie went where the audience was seated and scanned the front row. James had bought the ticket right up front but the seat was vacant. Maxxie moaned out of frustration and went to his changing mirror for his mobile. He dialed James number but it went straight to voice mail. Maxxie decided not to leave a message and was getting really worried. What if he lost James over something like this… His own actions are not excusable but he had to let James know how much he cares. Georgie. Sketch mentioned Georgie knew… Georgie was working the lighting station. The director motioned Maxxie to get in position. Maxxie nodded but headed towards Georgie's station.

"Georgie.. Do you know where James is?"

"Like you care Maxxie." Georgie was flipping switches at his station.

"Georgie.. I do… I'm worried about James…"

"Don't give me that shit Max! He told me everything. How could you do that to him? You know how hard its been on him with his job? And then you threw it all in his face!"

"What?" Maxxie was lost. James never said anything about a

"He's working part time to help out after his dad was let go and he worked a double shift just to buy you something for today! You know how private he is. I have known him longer then you have. So it only took his heart being broken to break down like this. So yea, fuck off Maxxie."

"I.. I didn't know. I have to go…" Maxxie mumbled and went back to his changing mirror. He took off his costume when he heard the introduction music begin. He grabbed his bag when the director stood in his path.

"Where are you going?" The director was livid. He raised his arm and pointed to the stage. "We need you!"

"Something came up. I have to go. Donnie is a great understudy, sorry." Maxxie walked around the director and started to walk away. He knew his director was going to be very upset with him and knew that letter of recommendation for any further plays done was now in the bin.

.

.

.

James sat on his bed dressed in a nice blue dress shirt and jacket. The pants were pinstriped and his shoes so shiny he could see himself in them. He was facing the mirror in his room and was telling himself to get up and go to the play. His mirror self told him to suck it up and go. But his heart weighted more then his body and mind. He wanted to show Maxxie that he was willing to move on but he couldn't. He loved Maxxie. Sure he had his shag here and there before Maxxie. Who doesn't? But since Maxxie came into his life, there was no one else he wanted. He thought that Maxxie felt the same way. James heard his window creek and saw Maxxie coming through the window. James wiped his eyes and helped Maxxie into the room.

"What are you doing here? Your play…"

"James, I had to talk to you. You.. Look really nice. Are you expecting someone?" Maxxie asked a bit worried, maybe James was moving on.

"Yea. He should be here anytime soon." James lied

"Look James, we need to talk. I…"

"Don't Maxxie. Just.. don't."

"James…"

"Just go Maxxie. Bet Tony is waiting and…"

"I didn't shag Tony! I wanted to get back at you and I was.. Just feeling so alone. I didn't shag him. I think I threw up on his shoes actually but… nothing happened." Maxxie blurred out and waited for James reaction. James looked at Maxxie confused and sat on his bed.

"You didn't?"

"No. I took some special spliff Chris made and I was just out of it. I… I saw you at the café…"

"That wasn't how it looked. You didn't let me explain." James sighed.

"I know. I know that now." Maxxie sat down on the bed next to James and sighed. "I found out that Sketch paid someone to do that… I felt my heart break into pieces when I saw.. When I thought you were… I jumped to conclusions. I said some awful things to you and I am so sorry." Maxxie grabbed James' hands and pulled them close to his chest. "I don't want to lose you. I will do anything to get your trust back."

"I know I haven't made enough time for us. I've been working and…"

"I know. Georgie told me after I kept asking him about you. Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want you to be disappointed in me. I thought I could do it all. Go to college, have a job.. Have.. You." James looked down and shook his head a bit. "I just cant do everything."

"Hey, don't talk like that… please tell me I haven't lost you." Maxxie lifted James' chin up and saw tears running down his face. Maxxie wiped them away with his thumb and felt his own tears roll down his cheeks.

James took back his hands and stood up. He walked towards his bag and took out the gift he had for Maxxie.

"Happy Valentines Day." James handed Maxxie the gift and saw Maxxie just stare at the box.

"I .. I threw the gift at you and.. " Maxxie's voice was shaky. James nodded and went back to his bag and pulled out the torn box out of his bag. It was the box that Maxxie had thrown at him. James went back to his bed and sat down near Maxxie. "I really don't deserve you."

"I know." James joked.

"You dressed up for my play didn't you?" Maxxie knew when James was lying and knew that he didn't have any date plans tonight. James smiled and nodded his head. Maxxie smiled back and pulled James into a hug.

"I am so sorry.. " Maxxie whispered into James' ear. James wrapped his arms around Maxxie and hugged him back. "Happy Valentines Day James." James pulled away from the hug and kissed Maxxie on the lips.

Before the kiss went deeper, James pulled away and stood up again from his bed. Maxxie wondered what James was up to. Maxxie let out a small laugh when James made a sexy pout face and flicked off the light switch. Maxxie felt the bed dip and felt James' hands pulling his shirt over his head. Both didn't care that the gifts landed on the ground or the contents inside them. The only thing that mattered was that they both had each other and yes, this is definitely a Happy Valentines Day.

* * *

><p>Now isn't that sweet? I do have a juicy ending for this but I am going to wait and see what the response is to this. The story could end like this... or could end with a much rated M finale... Oh Jaxxie.. I love these two! They make the best couple ever! *squeals* Reviews are loved and rewarded with nice delicious cherry taffy!<p> 


End file.
